


Anything

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, also continuing "just like that", based on season 3, but nothing described in detail, continuation from yesterday's fic, reference to canon compliant past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to help Grant relax. He needs to get used to this kind of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrawnCrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrawnCrackers/gifts).



> Few of you wondered what happened to Ward when he was younger to make him dislike blowjobs. Here's the explanation.

“This? This is so wrong,” Skye said, walking out of bathroom wrapped in a towel.

 

“What?” Ward asked obliviously, comfortable in his armchair.

 

His safe house was actually a tiny apartment and he had a reasonable sized couch in it. The armchair was making the room too crowded. “I like it,” Ward said defensively, turning his eyes back to the TV.

 

“Oh I don't mind the armchair. It's you,” she said in mock seriousness.

 

“Me?”

 

“You give off this awful Homer Simpson vibe. Or is it Al Bundy? Gee, I can't pick,” she said, slowly walking over to him.

 

“That's pretty cruel,” he said. “I'm just trying to relax.”

 

“Well,” Skye leaned over and took his remote, then turned off the TV. “How about I help you relax?”

 

She knelt in between his legs and gave him a dirty smile. Grant watched her as she made herself comfortable and reached for the button and the fly on his jeans. “Is this okay?” she asked and he licked his lips, pretty sure of what she was intending to do.

 

“Yeah,” he said. This was not _then_ , he thought. This was _now_.

 

She licked her lips and he could feel his dick twitch. Her fingers were efficient and precise and got rid of his pants and underwear in short order. She grinned at the sight of him naked.

 

Grant held his breath when she wrapped her hand around him. That, that she did many times. Her hold was confident and she quickly learned what he liked and how he liked it, and she never failed to provide just what he wanted. But then her lips pressed a kiss against the tip and he shuddered.

 

Skye looked at him and he told himself to relax. “Okay?”

 

“Okay -o - _oh_ ,” he said when she took him in her mouth.

 

And that was... that was... that just _was_. It felt like his brain disconnected as she sucked him. It was intense. It was like his spine was melting, like he was disappearing into her mouth and disintegrating into bliss. It was about the way her face looked when she moaned around his dick and closed her eyes. It was about the fact that she wanted to have him in her mouth, and to do this to him with her mouth and lips and tongue. And it was about the fact that he had so little control.

 

“Good?” she asked when she paused. His dick was wet and shiny and safe in her hand. He couldn't quite reply to her in words because she was sticking her tongue out and licking his underside and around his tip and giving him a blissful look.

 

He wanted to fuck her _so badly_. He wanted to eat her out and fuck her into the armchair and her to suck him so hard, he'd lose himself in her. But instead of saying anything he pushed his fingers into her hair and earned a moan from her.

 

She let him set the rhythm. He pushed her down and pulled at her hair and she swallowed him and let him out. The towel slipped from her body and he could see her back and her ass and the way she pushed her fingers inside herself.

 

Grant grabbed her hair. He didn't even get to warn her this time – his vision blurred and he was coming into her mouth with no control at all.

 

(His heart raced away in his chest as he watched Skye swallow. Even though his Academy days were long over he could still remember the girl from the coffee shop. The one who kept giving him doe eyes until he asked her out and they fucked against her car – or they were going to, had there not been the blowjob.

 

It was his first time and he couldn't predict how he'd react. He knew that now. He knew he tired to warn her. He knew some other girl, some nicer girl, wouldn't react like the coffee shop girl did when she called him disgusting and ran off.

 

The fact that later John told him _never to let girl's teeth close to where he wouldn't want to be bitten_ didn't help. He didn't want blowjobs. He didn't want to lose control to someone's mouth again.)

 

Between his legs, Skye looked up and gave him a tantalizing smile. She pulled his dick into her mouth as if she adored every bit of it. Every bit of _him._

 

Skye wasn't just _someone_.

 

“Wow,” she said. Her breathing was as quick as his and her cheeks were heated.“That was something.”

 

She wiped her lips before putting the two fingers that were inside of her into her mouth. Grant just watched her breathlessly as his mind reached a realization – she was _turned on_ by how he lost it.

 

She climbed onto him and the shifted until she was able to straddle him. Her mouth parted on a soundless _yes_ when he entered her and now she let him do whatever _he_ wanted to do, but still he felt he was in her hands and she could do anything to him – she could always do _anything_ to him.

 

 


End file.
